Projekt X
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: Czarna Organizacja postanawia przeciwstawić się złu na świecie. Igrając z prawami natury tworzą sztuczną istotę, która wykona każdy ich rozkaz. Ale czy na pewno? T dla późniejszych rozdziałów.
1. Prolog

Głównodowodzący poszczególnych kontynentów już zajęli swoje miejsca na sali, przedstawiciele ważniejszych krajów zasiedli poziom niżej. Naprzeciwko nich był ogromny ekran, przy którym stał długi stół zapełniony różnymi materiałami i dokumentami.

Podziemna baza. Jej położenie jest znane tylko wybranym i najważniejszym członkom Czarnej Organizacji. Zgromadzenia takie jak to są rzadkością.

Przy jednej z ław na najwyższym poziomie usiadł mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach. Zdjął biała czapkę i poprawił okulary.

- Witaj Komui – nachylił się w jego stronę młody blondyn. Jego pogodny wyraz twarzy przybrał maskę obojętności.

- Bak – skinął w jego stronę. Spojrzał na teczkę z dokumentami. Przed każdą osobą znajdowała się identyczna, lecz nikt ich nie otwierał. Lee postąpił tak samo.

- Nie uważasz, że to podejrzane? – Chang spojrzał w jego ciemne oczy. – Zwoływanie całej ekipy musi coś znaczyć. Ostatnie takie spotkanie było ponad dziesięć lat temu. Lvellie znowu coś knuje, jestem tego pewny – zagryzł wargi.

- O wilku mowa – obaj spojrzeli na dół. Przy długim samotnym stole stał wysoki jasnowłosy mężczyzna w eleganckim bordowym garniturze. Każdy jego ruch był nienaganny. Światła zostały ściemnione jeszcze bardziej. Jedyna jasność pochodziła od ogromnego ekranu, na którym pojawiła się trójwymiarowa planeta z zaznaczonymi czerwonymi punktami.

- Towarzysze – Malcolm zaczął przemowę, spokojnie przemieszczając się wzdłuż szklanego blatu. – Od pradziejów powtarzano nam, że człowiek został stworzony na wzór Boga. Na jego podobieństwo-doskonały. A my stoimy dziś tutaj u szczytu doskonałości technologii. U szczytu światłości. Wciąż się rozwijamy, przemy naprzód. Lecz to wszystko to kłamstwa! – podniósł swój głos i uderzył w stół. – Jesteśmy słabi. Nie potrafimy uchronić się przed chorobami. Przed starością czy śmiercią. Gdzie jest ta nasza boska doskonałość?! Chaos i zniszczenie wciąż się szerzą. A my, niczym jakieś przestraszone robactwo chowamy się w podziemiach. Musimy działać! Wyplewimy zło z tego świata!

- Jak zamierzasz tego dokonać? – z góry dało się słyszeć głos kobiety, przy której była tabliczka 'Oddział Amerykański'. – Wciąż próbujemy, osiągamy coś małymi krokami, lecz... Nikt nie będzie w stanie dokonać cudu.

- Też tak kiedyś myślałem. Lecz to były dawne czasu. To była ciemność otaczająca nasze umysły. Dziś to zmienimy – do pomieszczenia weszła a trójka osób. Starzec, mężczyzna i kobieta. Wszyscy byli w białych kitlach. – Zu Mei Chang, Edgar Chang Martin i Twi Chang. Ta trójka przyczyniła się do naszego cudu. Przez ponad dziesięć lat ciężko pracowali, abyśmy my mogli świętować.

Na sali zrobił o się zamieszanie. Wcześniejsze szepty przerodziły się w głośniejsze dyskusje. Na twarz dyplomaty wkradł się zadowolony uśmiech. Ekran podzielił się na pomniejsze pokazujące różnego rodzaju dane, wykresy i informacje. Największy, środkowy był pusty.

- Nieprześcigniony. Niewyobrażalnie silny. Potrafiący przyswoić umiejętności militarne w kilka treningów. Gotowy wykonać każdy rozkaz. Umiejący uleczyć się sam. Wierny niczym pies. Pozbawiony wszelkich emocji. Potrafiący zabijać z zimna krwią w kilka minut. A co najważniejsze. Nieśmiertelny.

Po sali rozeszły się szokujące westchnienia i jeszcze głośniejsze rozmowy, gdy ciemny ekran wypełnił się. Ukazał monitoring z laboratorium.

W ogromnym szklanym akwarium wypełnionym zieloną cieczą znajdował się młody chłopak o długich czarnych włosach. W każdy skrawek jego ciała powbijane były igły i kable potrzebne do monitoringu jego stanu. Wyglądał jakby był w wiecznej śpiączce.

- To jest igranie z samą naturą – wyszeptał do Baka zszokowany Komui. Wstał z miejsca. Jego towarzysz nie odpowiedział, patrząc się przed siebie.

- Mamy zaszczyt przedstawić wam broń doskonałą. Projekt X.


	2. Rozdział 1

Zatłoczone ulice Manhattanu. Kierowcy w pędzących samochodach rozbryzgują kałuże nie zważając na mokrych już przechodniów. Każdy zajęty tylko sobą i swoimi problemami. Żyjący z dnia na dzień, goniący za pieniędzmi. Nie wiedzą, co ich tak naprawdę otacza.

~Misja Pierwsza~

Cel: Deak Robinson

Lokalizacja: Manhattan, Nowy York

Typ zlecenia: Werbunek

Młody chłopak przeskoczył na kolejny śliski od deszczu dach. Jego długi czarny płaszcz powiewał na wietrze. Gwałtownie skręcił w lewo. Wysokie do połowy łydek skórzane buty umożliwiały mu wygodne i bezpieczne przemieszczanie się po zadaszeniach. Zza kabury wyciągnął broń i załadował. Wymierzył w pobliski dach i gdy dotarł do końca wieżowca – wystrzelił linkę z haczykiem. Runął w dół. Lina naprężyła się umożliwiając długowłosemu oparcie stóp o ścianę. Zaczął się wspinać. Gdy dotarł na szczyt dachu szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go do krańca budynku. Zsunął się po pobliskiej ścianie, rzucił się biegiem na ukośny dach ześlizgując się na niższe poziomy i z kocią gracja zeskoczył na ziemie w jednym z zaułków. Nałożył kaptur, który zsunął się z jego głowy podczas lądowania. Wbiegł na główną ulicę wtapiając się w tłum nic nieświadomych przechodniów. Wytężył wzrok. W oddali dojrzał świecący neon jednego z nocnych klubów: Lost Paradise. Wszedł na jezdnie, od razu został strąbiony, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robiąc przeszedł na drugą stronę. Nie zdążył dotrzeć do celu, a wpadł na niego jakiś niski dzieciak. Czarnowłosy zerknął na niego z góry. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Srebrzyste tęczówki przechodnia spoglądały na niego z ciekawością. Białowłosy zarumienił się, wyjąkał _Przepraszam_ i szybko pobiegł w swoim kierunku.

Nastolatek już nie zatrzymując się skierował do klubu. W momencie, kiedy wszedł ucichł odgłos deszczu, zastąpiony muzyką. Ściągnął kaptur i rozejrzał się po lokalu. Dokładnie przyglądając się poszczególnym osobą mógł dojrzeć kolor ich aury – ich intencje. Klienci przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. Podszedł do baru, przy którym był chłopak o rudych włosach z drinkiem w ręku. Na jego kolanach siedziała szczupła, wysoka kobieta.

- Deak Robinson? – na dźwięk swojego imienia odstawił szklankę i spojrzał na przybyłego. Teraz dało się zauważyć, że nie ma prawego oka, które było zasłonięte przez bandaże. Blondynka posłała wymowny uśmiech do długowłosego, ten jednak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

- Zależy, kto pyta – Robinson wyszczerzył się do niego. Poklepał kobietę po pośladkach, zmuszając ją do odejścia. Naburmuszona dziewczyna zostawiła ich w spokoju.

- Moje imię nie jest ważne.

- Ładna z ciebie dupa kochanie. Tylko trochę płaska.

Rudowłosy wstał, lekko się chwiejąc zbliżył się do czarnowłosego. Chwycił za nieśmiertelniki na szyi chłopaka czytając uważnie.

- Yu Kanda – spojrzał na niego. – Jesteś facetem? – zrobił zszokowaną minę - Masz azjatyckie rysy twarzy. Japończyk... co ktoś taki jak ty robi w Nowym Yorku, co? – nie potrafił już ustać, więc opadł na barowe krzesło.

- Ty też nie jesteś stąd. Musimy porozmawiać.

- Przecież rozmawiamy! – zaśmiał się i uniósł pustą szklankę zachęcając barmana do napełnienia jej.

Kanda westchnął. Chwycił chłopaka za kołnierz i wyciągnął na zewnątrz używając tylnych drzwi. Rzucił go przed siebie. Deak uderzył plecami o metalowe kosze.

- Jesteś walnięty! Mogliśmy spokojnie porozmawiać przy kilku drinkach... A nie na tym cholernym deszczu – spoważniał. – Czego chcesz?

- Mam cię zwerbować do Czarnej Organizacji – Azjata usłyszał głośny śmiech rudowłosego.

- Jesteś jednym z nich – zielonooki splunął. - Czego oni mogą chcieć od piętnastolatka takiego jak ja, co? Sam też nie wyglądasz na starego. To nie są osoby, z którymi chce się zadawać. Dałeś się złapać w pułapkę. Wykorzystują cię. Powiedzieli ci w ogóle, po co masz to zrobić? Jakieś konkretne informacje?

- Mam sprowadzić ze sobą Deak'a Robinsona. To ty, więc idziesz ze mną.

- Nie powiedzieli ci – zaśmiał się gorzko. - Ja się nie dam tak jak ty, więc spadaj.

Rudowłosy powoli ruszył w stronę wejścia do baru.

-_ Za wszelką cenę sprowadź Robinsona. Jeżeli będzie stawiał opór możesz go zmusić. Pamiętaj ma wrócić żywy do nas _– Kanda wypowiedział słowa przełożonego niczym mantrę. Deak spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością.

- Więc tak się sprawy mają – zacisnął dłonie w pieści i ruszył prosto na długowłosego.

Jednooki usilnie próbował trafić Japończyka, który za każdym razem bez wysiłku unikał jego ciosów. Zdyszany nastolatek odsunął się. Czarnowłosy wykorzystał ten moment, zgiął nogę w kolanie i z całej siły kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch. Deak poleciał prosto na ścianę i osunął się na ziemię. Próbował się podnieść, ledwo mu się udało. Wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż, chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Azjaty i zamachnął się. Kanda w ostatniej chwili uchylił się. Robinson jedynie delikatnie musnął jego policzek, zostawiając niewielką skazę, z której sączyła się krew. Pewniejszy siebie zaczął ciąć na oślep. Cofnął się kilka kroków i spojrzał na pociętą twarz długowłosego. Jego szeroki uśmiech zaczął znikać z każda sekundą, gdy blizny na twarzy chłopaka zaczęły się same zasklepiać.

- Kim... Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

- Kanda Yu – kąciki ust Azjaty uniosły się.

- Niech cie szlag! – zielonooki rzucił się po raz kolejny raz w stronę długowłosego. Nie zdążył go dotknąć. Kanda przykucnął i podciął Robinsonowi nogi. Chłopak wpadł prosto w jedną wielką kałużę. Japończyk przycisnął kolano jego klatki piersiowej.

- Pójdziesz ze mną czy mam cię zmusić? – czarnooki chwycił za rude włosy i przysunął twarz Deak do swojej, ten splunął na niego.

- Nie.

Japończyk z całej siły uderzył głową chłopaka o beton. Jednooki zamrugał kilka razy, po czym zemdlał. Kanda wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił.

- Mam go. Jego stan nie jest doskonały – kopnął rudowłosego w żebra. – Ale żyje.

- _Pobierzemy dane z twojego chipu, żeby cię zlokalizować._

Po sygnale zakończenia rozmowy, chłopak schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza. Chwycił Deaka i przerzucił jego ramie za swoją szyję. Wyciągnął go z zaułka. Dojrzał w oddali czarny samochód Organizacji.

- Szybko.

oOoOoOo

Fou zapukała i po chwili weszła do pokoju. Na środku na rękach stał Japończyk w samych luźnych spodniach. Nastolatek spojrzał na rudowłosą, na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Zgiął łokcie i niczym w cyrku wykonał salto do tyłu, odwrócił się do niej.

- Kanda – dziewczyna westchnęła. – Dopiero wróciłeś z misji. Masz odpoczywać a nie trenować, do tego, czemu w pokoju a nie na sali? – usiadła na pojedynczym łóżku i rozejrzała się ze smutkiem. Mimo, że chłopak był najważniejszym projektem dla Organizacji nie traktowali go lepiej. Pomieszczenie było małe i pomalowane w ciemnych kolorach. Zimna podłoga tylko przy posłaniu była przykryta dywanem. Fou zawsze jak tu była przypominała sobie o wizycie w jednej z celi więziennych.

- Nie pozwolili mi wychodzić, więc musiałem tutaj – czarnooki rozejrzał się za podkoszulkiem.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na łopatki Azjaty, a konkretnie w jeden punkt, w który był wszczepiony chip. Podeszła do niego powoli i dotknęła go w tym miejscu.

- Alpha... – na dźwięk jej głosu odwrócił głowę. Jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji. – Nie lubisz jak cię tak nazywam?

- Co masz na myśli przez '_nie lubię_'? – odsunął się od niej i założył podkoszulek. – To imię nadane przez Organizację.

- Tak, ale no wiesz... nie czujesz czegoś takiego, że... – dziewczyna zawahała się. – Nieważne – zrezygnowana opadła na łóżko. Czuła się głupio myśląc, że uda jej się wykrzesać minimalne emocje lub niechęć długowłosego do czegokolwiek. – Podobno nasz nowy towarzysz nieźle oberwał?

- Troszkę kości mu połamałem, przypadkiem.

- I przypadkiem teraz będzie musiał parę dni odleżeć w szpitalnym skrzydle – rudowłosa zaśmiała się. Oparła się o ramie nastolatka, gdy ten usiadł obok niej. – Ej Kanda? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi prawda?

- Kiedyś tak nas nazwałaś, więc chyba tak jest.

- I zawsze nimi będziemy? – czarnooki kiwnął głową. – To możemy mieć sekrety. Powiedz mi nie myślałeś nigdy o życiu po za Zakonem?

- Po za Organizacja nie ma życia. To jest jedyne miejsce gdzie można istnieć.

- Oni naprawdę zrobili z ciebie wiernego psa – chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Chciałabym, żebyś znalazł kogoś, kto cię nauczy czuć. Chciałabym, żebyś się stąd wydostał. Z tego piekła.

oOoOoOo

- Więc ten cały Deak Robinson... – staruszek nalał herbaty do filiżanek i postawił na biurku szefa oddziału.

- Teraz to _Lavi. _Bookman zabierze go za trzy dni i wyruszą – młody mężczyzna o blond włosach rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.

- Bak? – do pomieszczenia weszła rudowłosa.

- Fou! – kierownik rozpromienił się na jej widok. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

- Chciałam się o coś zapytać – rudowłosa rozsiadła się wygodnie na fotelu naprzeciwko. – Słyszałam, że zabierają Kandę do innego oddziału. To prawda?

- Lvellie zarządził, żeby Alpha został przeniesiony do Europy.

- On ma imię – Fou przestała się uśmiechać.

- Fałszywe imię nadane przez jednego z generałów. To nic nie znaczy.

- W takim razie powinieneś mnie nazywać Rho, a nie Fou.

- Ty jesteś innym przypadkiem. Masz uczucia, jesteś częścią tego oddziału. Jesteś jedną z nas.

- Czyli ja jestem człowiekiem, a Kanda nie?

- Można tak powiedzieć – Bak podrapał się po głowie. – Jego zdolności wyeliminowują go z bycia człowiekiem.

- Potrafię przybrać różne formy. Jestem potworem a mimo to on jest gorszy?!

- Jesteście stworzeni podobnie to fakt, ale... on jest bronią ty nie, już nie.

Dziewczyna wstała gwałtownie i z całej siły uderzyła pięściami w stół.

- Tylko za to nas masz?! Za broń, która ma zniszczyć zło całego świata?!

- Fou uspokój się, to nie tak.

- A jak?!

- Ty jesteś inna, jesteś prawie jak człowiek. Masz uczucia, emocje. On jest tylko bronią. Gdy przyjdzie czas Lvellie pozbędzie się go.

- Głupi Bak! – po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. – Jak możesz tak mówić? On naprawdę nic dla ciebie nie znaczy – rudowłosa uderzyła go z całej siły w głowę, po czym wybiegła.

- Bak-san? – Won spojrzał na niego.

- Kiedyś to zrozumie. Musi. Nie mogę jej stracić – oparł czoło o dłoń. – Projekt X zabrał mi rodziców, nie zabierze mi nikogo więcej.

oOoOoOo

KILKA MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

- Kanda! – do Japończyka podbiegła rudowłosa. – Udało mi się zdążyć.

Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Chłopak poprawił skórzane rękawiczki. Był ubrany cały na czarno, tak jak na misje. Dodatkowo miał ciemny plecak, prawdopodobnie wypełniony całym ekwipunkiem. Fou pragnęła, aby to była tylko misja, że go niedługo znowu zobaczy.

- Proszę nie przeszkadzać, bo... – wysoki mężczyzna stojący obok odezwał się.

- Zamknij się gorylu. Chce się z nim pożegnać – ochroniarz umilkł. – Więc wyjeżdżasz tak? – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Proszę weź to – wcisnęła mu do ręki mały przedmiot.

- Co to? – czarnooki otworzył dłoń i ujrzał małą srebrną gwiazdkę na długim łańcuszku.

- To prezent. Dzisiaj oficjalnie masz szesnaście lat.

- Z tej okazji przenoszą mnie do oddziału w Europie. Nie zobaczymy się już.

- Wiem! Dlatego chcę abyś miał to przy sobie cały czas. To talizman, na szczęście. Kanda... – rzuciła mu się na szyję mocno go ściskając. – Będę tęsknić.

- Trzymaj się Fou – poczochrał ja po rudych włosach, zarzucił kaptur na głowę i razem z trójka ochroniarzy opuścił Azjatycki oddział.


	3. Rozdział 2

- Błagam, oszczędź mnie – mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych, zaczesanych do tyłu, włosach upadł na kolana.

Stojący przed nim Kanda przystawił mu lufę do czoła.

- Nazwiska pozostałych – Japończyk odbezpieczył broń.

- Powiem, powiem tylko mnie oszczędź – kiedy ujrzał, że czarnowłosy opuszcza pistolet i odsuwa się od niego odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nazwiska. Już – warknął Azjata zerkając bez emocji na zwłoki ochroniarzy.

- Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon.

- Widzisz Suman, tak? – mężczyzna przytaknął. – Mogłeś to powiedzieć wcześniej, nie robiłbym tyle bałaganu.

Dark powoli wstał nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z nastolatkiem.

- Mogę już iść?

- Puściłbym cię, ale sam rozumiesz. Rozkazy – Kanda skierował pistolet w stronę Sumana. Wystrzelił trafiając prosto w środek czoła. Ciało mężczyzny upadło. Wyraz jego twarzy zastygł w szoku i przerażeniu. Japończyk wyrzucił broń. Wyciągnął zapalniczkę z kieszeni, skierował się do wyjścia i rzucił ją zapaloną za siebie. Wylana wcześniej benzyna z połączeniem z ogniem wywołała wybuch. Cały magazyn zajął się płomieniami.

oOoOoOo

Długowłosy wbiegł na ścianę odbił się od niej i wylądował prosto na przeciwniku przystawiając mu nóż do gardła. W momencie, kiedy chciał wykonać ciecie całe otoczenie rozmyło się, a jego przeciwnik zniknął.

- _Symulacja na poziomie czternastym przerwana_ – Kanda słysząc irytujący głos maszyny wstał.

- Jak zwykle trenujesz? – o automatyczne drzwi oparł się kierownik. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Azjaty i ostrożnie podszedł bliżej przyglądając się ekranowi. – Poziom czternasty? Myślałem, że jesteś dalej.

- Jestem, ale ten jest… jakby ulubiony – Japończyk ściągnął z nadgarstków przepaski umożliwiające mu podłączeni do symulacji.

- Ulubiony? – Komui zrobił zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.

- Chyba. Fou zawsze mi mówiła, że jak jest coś, co bym chciał ciągle robić to znaczy, że jest to ulubione.

- Czyli lubisz wiedzieć co przeciwnik chce zrobić? Chyba znasz tą symulacje na pamięć.

- To nie tak – usiadł na jednym z biurek. – Oni czasami zachowują się inaczej. No i sceneria jest… fajna. Wszystko płonie – na wspomnienie miejsca na jego twarz wkradł się złowieszczy uśmieszek.

- Jeżeli już mowa o paleniu – Lee zmienił ton na bardziej poważny. – Znaleźliśmy Sumana Darka w starej fabryce. A raczej jego resztki. Doszczętnie spaliłeś wszystko. Do tego teraz masz braki w ekwipunku. Cała broń, jaką masz, to nie jest jednorazowe.

- Suman był na liście zleceń. A broń, to… skończyły się naboje.

- Zmienilibyśmy magazynek. Proszę cię, na przyszłość, powstrzymaj się przed tym i przed spalaniem wszystkiego.

- Z tym drugim może być problem – powiedział ciszej i zeskoczył z blatu, udał się do wyjścia. – Niczego nie obiecuje, ale spróbuję.

oOoOoOo

- Reever – kierownik jęknął. – Przestań mi znosić te dokumenty. Już ich mam za dużo!

- Braciszku przestań narzekać – do pomieszczenia weszła wysoka Chinka o długich ciemnofioletowych włosach. Postawiła na biurku w wolnym miejscu kubek z kawą.

- Nie unikniesz tego – blondyn położył kolejny stos papierów. – Trzeba było robić to systematycznie.

- Ale niektóre są sprzed siedmiu lat – zawył po raz kolejny i opadł na rozrzucone kartki.

- Reever? – młodsza siostra kierownika spojrzała na naukowca.

- Cóż. Odkąd przenieśli Projekt X do naszego oddziału liczba wykonanych zadań wzrosła drastycznie.

- O wilku mowa – odezwał się jeden z młodszych naukowców zasypany dokumentami.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na długowłosego w całym rynsztunku bojowym. Ubrany w skórzany długi płaszcz miał na plecach zaczepioną katanę i dwa karabiny. Na udach miał kabury, ku zaskoczeniu były w nich pistolety. Przez klatkę piersiową przechodziły grube pasy wypełnione zakrwawionymi nożami do rzucania. W jednej ręce trzymał tłumik a w drugiej poszarpaną linę całą we krwi. Rzucił sznur na biurko.

- Co to jest? – Komui dotknął zakrwawioną linę. Reever szybko ją zabrał, aby nie zabrudziły się dokumenty.

- To po Kazanie Reedzie – odpowiedział ze spokojem Azjata. Lenalee spojrzała na niego z zafascynowaniem. Często pomagała bratu w biurze, ale nigdy nie miała okazji widzieć czarnowłosego na żywo. Słyszała tylko pełno opowieści o nim. Dla niej stał się niczym legenda.

- Co z nim zrobiłeś, że jest „po nim"? – Lee spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę.

- No powiesiłem go na tej linie zaczepionej o metalowy pręt w jednym z okien na najwyższym piętrze wieżowca. Zachłysnął się własną krwią, więc ubrudził ten sznur. To go musiałem wciągnąć z powrotem. Niestety nie udusił się do końca, więc użyłem tego - uniósł tłumik. – Uderzając go parę razy w głowę. I mu się zdechło. A mówiłeś, że mam przestać wyrzucać wszystko to odwiązałem tą linę, która mu się wbiła mocno w skórę i zabrałem.

Młody naukowiec wybiegł do łazienki. Pozostali patrzyli się w szoku na Japończyka.

- Zebrałem wszystko. Napraw to łaskawie – odpiął wszystkie pasy i rzucił cały ekwipunek na podłogę dorzucając na stos tłumik od pistoletu. Odłożył nawet płaszcz, który był lekko zniszczony. Podniósł tylko katanę. I skierował się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie – Jeszcze jedno. Mieszkanie tego mężczyzny spaliło się szybciej niż myślałem. Ale zwłoki chyba się znajdą.

Wyszedł z biura. Wenhamm, jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku.

- Jest produktywny – blondyn pokręcił głową.

- Reever to twoja działka napraw to – Komui uśmiechnął się przebiegle do niego, ciesząc się z tej małej zemsty.

- Nigdy nie chciałem słyszeć o jego metodach – do pomieszczenia wrócił Johnny ocierając twarz.

- On jest inny – powiedziała młoda Chinka spoglądając na płaszcz agenta.

- Lenalee! Co to za rumieniec?! – krzyknął kierownik. – Zabiję go! – wstał z miejsca. Naukowcy rzucili się i powstrzymali go.

- Jak ty go zabijesz to, kto będzie wykonywać całą brudną robotę?!

oOoOoOo

- Lenalee potrzebuje twojej cudownej kawy – z samego rana do gabinetu powolnym krokiem wszedł Komui. – Kto pracuje tak wcześnie?

- Lenalee jest na uniwersytecie, uczy się by mieć pracę, więc nie narzekaj – Reever zabrał wypełnione dokumenty.

- Nie potrzebuje tego papierka. Każdy przyjmie ją do pracy – westchnął. – Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

- Ulepszają sprzęt dla Kandy – blondyn wymienił wypełnione dokumenty na całkiem nowe.

- Nie powinieneś im pomóc? – Lee wymownie spojrzał na naukowca.

- Nie! Ktoś cię musi pilnować, bo się obijasz.

- Ja go przypilnuje – obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli w stronę wejścia.

- Bookman? – Komui wstał gwałtownie, gdy zauważył niskiego staruszka. – Reever idź im pomóc w naprawie.

Wenhamm przytaknął, odłożył papiery i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Dawno cię tu nie było, proszę usiądź – wskazał na fotel przed biurkiem, kronikarz usiadł. – Jak się sprawuje nowy podopieczny?

- Lavi to kompletny idiota, ale się stara. Jednak jak na razie nie pozwoliłbym mu przejąć mojego stanowiska.

- Rozumiem – ciemnowłosy zaśmiał się. – Gdzie teraz jest, nie przyszedł z tobą?

- Kręci się po Zakonie, chciał znaleźć panienkę Lenalee.

oOoOoOo

- Oh Lenalee. Moja słodka Lenalee - przez korytarze Zakonu przechadzał się rudowłosy chłopak z przepaską na jednym oku. Był ubrany w jasne spodnie, wysokie buty i morską koszulkę, na której miał czarną kurtkę. Wokół jego szyi był bordowy szalik. Rozglądał się na boki pogwizdując. Zatrzymał się widząc jak zza rogu wychodzi długowłosy Japończyk. Lavi zmarszczył brwi. W kilka sekund pojawił się obok Kandy i chwycił go za przód ciemnej koszuli. - To ty! - wysyczał.

- Chyba cie znam - odparł znudzony. - Deak?

- Dzięki tobie teraz już Lavi - pchnął go na ścianę. - Nienawidzę cię. Wepchnąłeś mnie w najgorsze bagno. Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru należeć to tej cholernej organizacji!

- To co tu robisz? - chwycił go za nadgarstek zaciskając mocno palce. Zmusił w ten sposób rudowłosego do puszczenia go. Kanda otrzepał ubranie.

- Nie miałem wyboru śmieciu!

- Jestem zajęty - odsunął się od niego.

- Czym? Werbowaniem takich jak ja? Mordowaniem? - spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. - Jesteś tylko ich narzędziem!

- Cokolwiek - machnął na niego i poszedł dalej ignorując go całkowicie.

- To był Kanda? - za Lavim pojawiła się Lenalee w eleganckim stroju, niedawno wróciła z uniwersytetu.

- T-tak - spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem, lecz widząc jej błyszczące oczy od razu spoważniał. Przybył tutaj dla niej po tak długim czasie a ta nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Nagle się uśmiechnął złowieszczo. - Chcesz się z nim spotkać?

- J-ja? P-przecież on jest zawsze taki zajęty - powiedziała lekko zdezorientowana.

- Więc chodź - wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

oOoOoOo

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się działo. Lavi zaprowadził ją na salę treningową, gdzie podczas symulacji czas spędzał Kanda. Na dużym ekranie można było zobaczyć co się dzieje w wirtualnym świecie, który teraz widział Kanda. Dziewczyna zakryła usta dłonią widząc jak Azjata odcina głowę przeciwnikowi bez mrugnięcia. Wiedziała, że to nie jest prawdziwe. To trening, ale skoro już tu jest taki brutalny to w sytuacji zagrożenia może być tylko gorszy. Ten sam Kanda, którego tak podziwiała, którym była tak zauroczona jest kimś innym. Zupełnie odmiennym. Bestią, która nie wie, czym jest szybka i bezbolesna śmierć. Jakby zadany ból sprawiał mu radość. Młoda Lee nie mogła dłużej na to patrzeć. Wybiegła z sali treningowej powstrzymując łzy. Rudowłosy osiągnął co chciał. Pokazał jej kim tak naprawdę jest jej sympatia. Zwykłym narzędziem do zabijania. Wcisnął na panelu sterowania kilka przycisków zmieniając poziom trudności i wyszedł poszukać swojego nowego mentora, Bookmana.

oOoOoOo

- I co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - Kanda spojrzał na Komuiego a później znowu skierował swój wzrok na dokumenty, z których nie za wiele rozumiał. Miał zlikwidować kogoś zagrażającego Zakonowi, jednak po za niezbyt szczegółowym opisem wyglądu nie było zbyt wiele informacji.

- Twoim zadaniem jest likwidowanie takich osób - Komui skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Z wiarygodnych źródeł wynika, że aktualnie przebywa po za miastem. Masz go znaleźć i jeżeli nie zechce współpracować masz się go pozbyć.

- Dobra - westchnął i rzucił dokumenty na biurko. - Zaraz wrócę.

oOoOoOo

Japończyk kręcił się już całkowicie bez celu po za miastem. Sprawdził nawet pobliski las i niewielką jaskinię. Nie znalazł celu.

- Te informacje były fałszywe - warknął zirytowany. Przywyknął do zabijania i nawet do opuszczania miasta, jednak nigdy nie przepadał za wychodzeniem na misję bez celu. Wolał ten czas spędzić na trenowaniu lub medytacji a tak to tylko traci swój czas. Ruszył dalej przed siebie w oddali zobaczył przepaść. Wychylił się nieznacznie i od razu skrzywił widząc w dole rwącą rzekę. Szybko cofnął się kilka kroków.

- Długo wam to zajęło - za nim odezwał się męski głos. Kanda natychmiastowo odwrócił się i spojrzał na natręta. Wysoki ciemnowłosy Latynos z pieprzykiem pod lewym okiem. Pasował wręcz idealnie do opisu. Azjata wyjął pistolet zza paska i wymierzył w swój cel. - Widzę, że jesteś dość energiczny - mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Nazywam się Tyki Mikk. A ty? Jak cię zwą ci twoi _pracodawcy_?

- Kanda - warknął nastolatek.

- Oh! - Tyki wyszczerzył się. - Sławny Projekt X! To o tobie było tak głośno w naszych kręgach. Kolejna, tym razem, idealna broń stworzona przez tych nieobliczalnych starców.

- Rozkazano mi zdobyć od ciebie jakieś informację. Jeżeli odmówisz współpracy zabiję cię - powiedział bez emocji nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- _Jakieś_ - parsknął śmiechem. - Jesteś po złej stronie barykady. My za zadanie mamy pozbyć się tych co zamienili cię w potwora. Jednakże… - zrobił przerwę wpatrując się w niego. - Wątpię, aby dali ci własną wolną wolę.

Portugalczyk w kilka sekund pojawił się przed nim. Silnym kopnięciem wybił pistolet z ręki Azjaty i chwycił z całej siły za jego gardło, jeszcze trochę a zmiażdżyłby mu krtań. Kanda próbował się wyrwać z uścisku.

- Skin – za ciemnowłosym pojawił się gigantyczny osiłek z tępym wyrazem twarzy. – Musimy pozbyć się chipu, żeby nie znaleźli jego zwłok.

Olbrzym jak na zawołanie złapał Azjatę za głowę i odwrócił go tyłem do Mikka. Młody Noah rozdarł ciemną koszulę Japończyka. Wymacał punk na prawej łopatce, jego palce zanurzyły się w skórze. Jakby przenikły, nie dało się tego poczuć. Na jego twarz wpełzł szeroki, złowieszczy uśmiech. Chwycił za urządzenie w długowłosym i zaczął powoli, lecz boleśnie wyrywać je. Yu zaczął krzyczeć, jakby go rozrywali. Jego ciało zaczęło się regenerować, co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało sprawę, przyprawiając mu jeszcze więcej cierpienia. W końcu, po dłuższej zabawie Tyki obrócił w palcach mały chip. Spojrzał na wyczerpanego Kandę, którego wcześniej Bolic obrócił przodem.

- Słyszałem, że nie umiesz pływać – Portugalczyk zakpił. Można było dojrzeć lekkie przerażenie na twarzy długowłosego. Chwycił go za przód rozerwanej koszuli i uniósł. Kanda wisiał nad przepaścią, spojrzał w dół – rzeka. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jak głęboka. Mikk z całej siły uderzył czołem w głowę Azjaty, zamraczając go lekko.

- To pożegnanie mały agencie – puścił ledwo świadomego Japończyka prosto do rwącej wody. - Szkoda go - spojrzał jeszcze jak Kanda kilka razy próbuje wypłynąć na powierzchnię i znika pod wodą ciągnięty przez prąd.


End file.
